


Solitude

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-13
Updated: 2005-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She almost forgot what it's like to have peace of mind, after a meeting that didn't go too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

Never in her life had people made her so furious, she thought, and placed her coat on the rack.

She let out a long, exasperated sigh. Arguments that didn't go in her favor, especially with money hungry fiends that didn't give a damn about the people, took a lot out of her. That night, it ended in a draw, and she stormed out of the conference hall without looking back. She knew it wasn't a wise decision, and she beat herself up about it on the way home. The press would be all over her by morning.

All she wanted was some peace and quiet... and maybe a sandwich. She hadn't eaten since early that morning, and her stomach was roaring, almost as loud as her voice had been a few hours ago.

"I'm home," she said, her voice sounding hoarse. She figured that would be a strong indicator that she was disinclined to speak that night. Her partner loved to debate with her, but she was in no mood. Her stone wall of defense was shot down completely during that meeting, and a good night's sleep was all she needed to build it back up. She needed a clear mind, so a concise explanation could be given for her rash actions.

She wasn't going to come up with one at the moment. Her head throbbed too hard, and she couldn't hear herself think anymore.

Just as she was about to sit down, Wufei appeared from the kitchen. In his hand was a cup of tea, which he offered to her placidly. It became sort of a routine. He'd come home early from Preventer, so greet her with a hot cup of tea every time she had a meeting. Wufei knew first hand what a nightmare aristocrats could be. Treize suddenly came to mind, and he scowled slightly. Relena had to deal with people like him all the time. It was amazing just how well she could break them down with her wit and stubborn attitude. It wasn't often she came home as drained as she was, but she obviously had some worthy opponents this time.

And, she didn't like to lose her battles.

She accepted the cup, and whispered a word of gratitude. Granted, her tea was luke warm and bitter, just like her long day. She swallowed it down in three gulps and placed the cup aside. Nothing like stick-up-the-ass aristocrats and room temperature tea to dampen her spirit. She said nothing, but Wufei knew she was unsatisfied.

Just have to give her more, he thought.

Wufei lent forward and placed a firm kiss on her lips, and she didn't protest. She pulled his body closer to hers. His warm breath was upon her face and his fingers trailed deftly up her skirt. She slid her tongue into his mouth, and encouraged him to touch her. Her leg wrapped around his waist, and their hot kiss deepened.

Once they found their way to the bedroom, all was lost. The storm of touches and kisses Wufei showered on her body melted away her anger and regret. Relena moaned, and threw her head back against the sheets. It felt so good.

Wufei trailed more kisses down her bare stomach, and she bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how she could've possibly forgotten how good this felt, but it didn't matter. Wufei was her solitude, and there was no more room for trivial thoughts.

End


End file.
